Whoops Now/What'll I Do
"Whoops Now" and "What'll I Do" were released on January 31, 1995 and February 2, 1995 as the eighth and ninth singles respectively from Janet Jackson's 1993 album, Janet. Background "Whoops Now" and "What'll I Do" were released as a double A-side single in Europe, Asia and Oceania, whereas the latter was released on its own in Oceania as well as certain European markets. Both releases included the Janet. track "The Body That Loves You" as a B-side. "Whoops Now" was added as a hidden track on the regular edition of janet. after the interlude "Sweet Dreams", while the UK and Japanese pressings of the album list the tracks separately. An edited version of the song also appears on the international version of Jackson's first greatest hits package Design of a Decade 1986/1996. The shorter version omits the very slightly risqué coda about activities in Anguilla. A remix of "What'll I Do" by Dave Navarro appears on Jackson's second remix album Janet. Remixed. "What'll I Do" is a cover of a Johnny Daye song called "What'll I Do For Satisfaction", which was released in 1967 and written by Joe Shamwell and Steve Cropper. Jackson performed performed both songs on the Janet. Tour while she only performed "Whoops Now" on the European leg of The Velvet Rope Tour. Chart performance The overall chart performances for the singles were mildly successful, charting inside the top ten in Austria, France, and the United Kingdom, and inside the top twenty in Australia (for "What'll I Do"; "Whoops Now" peaked at number forty-nine), Denmark, Germany, and Switzerland. "Whoops Now" managed to peak at number one in New Zealand for one week. Music videos The video for "Whoops Now" was directed by Yuri Elizondo, the younger brother of Jackson's ex-husband, René Elizondo, Jr., and depicts Jackson and her friends having fun in Jackson's favorite vacation spot, Anguilla. It appears on the video compilation Design of a Decade 1986/1996. The video for "What'll I Do" is a concert performance taken from the Janet. Tour, and has never been released commercially. Track listings ;UK CD single (VSCDT1533) ;UK 12" single (VSTY 1533) ;Dutch CD single (VSCDT 1533) ;Australian CD single (892845.2) #"Whoops Now" (radio edit) – 3:42 #"What'll I Do" – 4:05 #"What'll I Do" (Dave Navarro Remix) – 4:20 #"The Body That Loves You" – 5:33 ;UK promo CD single ;UK 7" single (VSY1533) (Limited Edition Picture Disc) ;UK 7" promo single (VSY1533) #"Whoops Now" (radio edit) – 3:42 #"What'll I Do" – 4:05 ;French promo CD single (SA3487) #"Whoops Now" (radio edit) – 3:42 ;Australian CD single (892797.2) #"What'll I Do" – 4:05 #"That's the Way Love Goes" (We Aimsta Win Mix #1) – 5:42 ;Japanese 3" CD single (VJDP-10242) #"What'll I Do" (Dave Navarro Remix) – 4:20 #"The Body That Loves You" – 5:33 ;Japanese promo CD single (PCD-0576) #"What'll I Do" (Red Hot Chili Peppers Mix) – 4:19 #"What'll I Do" (album version) – 4:05 Official remixes ;"Whoops Now" *Album version – 5:17 *Radio edit – 3:42 *Design of a Decade International Edit – 4:06 ;"What'll I Do" *Album version – 4:05 *Dave Navarro Remix/Red Hot Chili Peppers Mix – 4:20 Charts ;"Whoops Now"/"What'll I Do" Certifications ;"What'll I Do"